I Don't Believe – Deckerstar
by JuuhKook-Kun
Summary: A fé em uma força maior pode ser corrompida. Após um acidente de carro, no qual houve uma enorme perda, Lúcifer perdeu sua fé no divino. Compenetrado a esquecer o passado, muda-se para Los Angeles, onde suas raízes estão envoltas à Lux, sua então boate. Porém, por mais que tenha uma vida agitada, o tédio se torna presente. Mazikeen o arruma um trabalho, junto com Chloe Decker.


**_prólogo_**

 _"Não confie em anjos, afinal, Lúcifer já foi um..."_

Como todas as tardes, Lúcifer Morningstar conversava animadamente com sua mãe e seu irmão. Seu pai o havia abandonado quando pequeno, não fazia falta para ele.

Lúcifer, era alguém que acreditava mais em Deus do que em si mesmo. Já questionou a sua mãe do porquê seu nome ser o do anjo caído, e não de outro. Ela respondeu que Lúcifer foi um anjo mal incompreendido, ao seu ver.

– Querido, seu irmão irá me levar ao médico para uma pequena consulta. Quer ir conosco? – A voz doce de sua mãe ressoou pelo seus ouvidos.

Sra. Morningstar já era uma senhora de idade, não aguentava ir para os lugares sozinha. Os irmãos sempre a acompanhavam.

– Irei cuidar de algumas coisas da faculdade, passo essa. – Lúcifer deu de ombros e voltou a escrever algo no papel a sua frente.

– Se cuide querido... – Ela passou do seu lado e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Amenadiel - Seu irmão - sorriu.

– Já tenho vinte e um anos. Sei me virar sozinho. – O moreno disse rindo. Se despediu dos dois e voltou a se concentrar no trabalho.

Estava estudando direito fazia três anos, queria tentar seguir nesse ramo.

Lúcifer estava concentrado em terminar seu trabalho, para poder ver Candy - sua namorada - logo. Ele a amava mais que tudo, se sacrificaria por ela, faria de tudo para vê-la feliz. Mas, ultimamente veio sentindo que ela não se importava tanto, como antes.

Ao seu lado o telefone tocou, despreocupadamente ele atendeu:

– Alô?

– Lúcifer Morningstar? – Lúcifer endireitou sua postura e escutou a mulher do outro lado da linha. – Você é o contato de emergência para Amenadiel Morningstar? – O moreno engoliu seco, e sentiu seu estômago revirar.

– S-Sim... – Sua voz soou como um sussurro, ele só conseguia pensar no pior. Ele rezava mentalmente, pedindo para que Deus tenha protegido os dois, e que nada de ruim tenha acontecido.

– Sinto-lhe informar, mas Amenadiel Morningstar e Nora Morningstar faleceram em um acidente de carro... – Após essa curta frase, o mundo a volta de Lúcifer parou de girar. Era como se um botão desligasse ele de tudo e de todos. – Você deverá vir ajeitar os papéis, estamos no hospital central de Manhattan.

Após esse dia Lúcifer Morningstar nunca mais foi o mesmo. Ele teria que viver com o luto e com a culpa, e pior que tudo, sem fé. Todos os dias ele culpava Deus e a si mesmo pelo ocorrido. Deus por ter mentido para ele, ele pediu para que protegesse sua família, e o homem, não cumpriu isso. E a si mesmo, talvez se ele tivesse ido, poderia ter sido diferente.

Morningstar terminou a faculdade de direito, mas não achou nada que lhe agradasse. Ele não aguentava mais acordar todos os dias, e olhar aquela casa, que um dia já teve várias pessoas sorrindo dentro dela. Ele queria um novo recomeço.

O moreno tentou buscar conforto em sua namorada, Candy. Mas ela o chutou, um dia após a morte deles. Isso foi o cúmulo para Lúcifer, ele prometeu não se apaixonar novamente e não ter fé novamente.

Dois anos depois após o ocorrido, Morningstar decide se mudar para Los Angeles, para ter um novo recomeço.

Ao chegar naquela grande cidade, Lúcifer acaba por se tornar o dono da Lux, uma das boates mais famosas da região.

Em uma das noites cheias de bebedeiras e sexo, Lúcifer acaba por conhecer Mazikeen, uma garota que quer apenas aproveitar a vida ao máximo.

– Então, me conte Mazikeen – Lúcifer olhou profundamente em seus olhos. – Qual o seu desejo mais profundo?

– Aproveitar os meus dias como se cada um fosse o último. – Maze deu um gole de sua bebida e sorriu sem mostrar os dentes para o moreno. – E o seu?

– Fazer minha vida parar de ser o inferno que é. – Disse simplesmente. A cada dia que acordava parecia que estava no inferno, seu peito estava em chamas.

– Posso te ajudar com isso – Lúcifer encarou a morena curioso, e a incentivou a continuar. – Posso fazer os seus dias serem emocionantes e surpreendentes.

– Já tenho isso. Todos os dias são uma festa. – Morningstar deu um gole de sua bebida, e encarou a multidão a sua frente. Várias pessoas dançando e bebendo.

– Acredite em mim. Daqui algum tempo, tudo isso será monótono para você. Tudo se tornará o mesmo, e será um completo tédio. E você irá me procurar. – A morena se levantou e caminhou na direção do bar, Lúcifer a observou caminhar e ficou com as palavras de Maze na cabeça. Aquilo era verdade? Alguma hora, tudo iria ser monótono?

– Apenas o tempo dirá... – O moreno sussurrou para si mesmo.

Não deu nem cinco meses, e as palavras de Mazikeen se cumpriram. Os dias se tornaram a mesma coisa, até mesmo o sexo havia se tornado cansativo.

Lúcifer procurou por Mazikeen, a morena cumpriu o que disse. Deixou os dias de Lúcifer mais animados. Os dois acabam por se tornar bons amigos.

Um ano se passou, e Lúcifer queria algo mais sério. Queria correr um certo perigo.

– Eu tenho uma amiga que trabalha no departamento de polícia. Como você é formado em direito, talvez consiga algo por lá. – Mazikeen comentou. O moreno estava sentado de frente para o piano, tocando uma música qualquer.

– Isso seria adorável, Maze. – A menor se aproximou dele e se apoiou no piano, encarando o moreno. – Por que está me encarando? – Perguntou sem retirar os olhos do piano.

– Bom, essa minha amiga é solteira, bonita...

– Já pode parar por aí, Mazikeen. Já sei aonde você quer chegar. E a resposta é não. – Maze revirou os olhos e apoiou o rosto, com uma das mãos.

– Você poderia dar uma chance, Luci! – Morningstar parou de tocar e encarou a morena, com um olhar um tanto quanto melancólico.

– Você sabe que não me sinto bem em relacionamentos. Acredite, não irei amar alguém tão cedo.

– Okay, não irei forçar a barra. – Mazikeen se levantou, e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendimento.

– Obrigado. – Disse simplesmente, e voltou a tocar seu piano.

No dia seguinte, Maze foi de encontro a delegacia, e foi direto para mesa de Decker.

– Chloe Decker – A morena se jogou em uma cadeira que havia do lado da de Chloe.

– Se você está aqui, há essa hora, você está querendo algo. – A loira disse sem retirar os olhos dos papéis, a sua frente.

– Lembra quando você me disse, que queria um parceiro, mas não achava ninguém decente? – Chloe a encarou curiosa, querendo saber aonde aquilo iria chegar. Aquele simples ato, de olhar curioso, a fez lembrar de Lúcifer. – Bom eu tenho ótimas notícias quanto a isso.

– Achou alguém que preste?! – A loira abriu um enorme sorriso, que foi retribuído por Maze.

– Meu amigo, é formado em direito e está a procura de algo a mais. Se você puder indica-lo a seu tenente, tenho certeza que não irão se arrepender. – Chloe não aguentando de tanta felicidade, puxou sua amiga para um abraço longo e demorado.

Após seu último parceiro morrer em um dos casos, Chloe não conseguiu ninguém para uma parceria. Ela se culpava pela morte de seu parceiro, talvez se tivesse sido mais corajosa ele ainda estaria vivo. Mas, ao contrário de Lúcifer, ela não culpava Deus, ela acreditava nele mais que tudo. Sabia que tudo aquilo era parte de seu plano, e que algo melhor estava por vir.

– Qual o nome dele? – Perguntou curiosa.

– Lúcifer Morningstar.

– Você tá brincando, certo? – Maze sorriu misteriosa.

– Ele é o próprio diabo, mas você irá gostar dele. – Mazikeen deixou sua amiga olhando para o nada, e saiu andando para fora da delegacia.

Após alguns minutos tentando convencer seu tenente a dar uma chance para um desconhecido, ele acabou cedendo e aceitando.

Às nove em ponte do dia seguinte, Lúcifer estava na delegacia. Usando um elegante terno azul marinho, atraiu vários olhares femininos e até mesmo masculinos. O moreno ajeitou o terno e olhou tudo a sua volta, lançava alguns sorrisos para as mulheres do recinto.

– Você deve ser Lúcifer. – O tenente - Marcus Pierce - apareceu na frente de Lúcifer, o fazendo abrir um sorriso amigável. Morningstar estendeu a mão para o homem a sua frente, que apertou, seu olhar era sério.

– Muito prazer, o senhor deve ser o tenente, presumo. – Lúcifer o cumprimentou com o seu típico sorriso sarcástico.

– Você irá trabalhar em um pequeno caso, com Chloe Decker, detetive do departamento de homicídios. Se você se sair bem, iremos lhe aprovar. Decker está na mesa logo a frente. – Pierce saiu de sua frente, e Lúcifer pode ver a loira sentada em uma mesa próximo a si.

O moreno se aproximou e colocou as mãos no bolso, esperando que a detetive notasse sua presença ali. Após alguns segundos de pé esperando, ela finalmente nota sua presença e se vira para ele.

Chloe se levanta para cumprimentá-lo de uma forma educada, mas é interrompida por uma morena que aparece gesticulando os braços freneticamente e o abraça. Lúcifer encara a pequena morena lhe abraçando sem entender nada.

– Essa é minha irmã, Ella. – Chloe a apresenta um tanto quanto constrangida. Ella costumava abraçar todos que acabava de conhecer, era um hábito.

– Não acredito que você irá trabalhar com a minha irmã. Já estava na hora dela desencalhar. – A morena tagarelava, Decker queria se enfiar em um buraco o mais rápido possível. Lúcifer tentava conter o riso. – Três anos sem sexo, não é pra qualquer um... – Ella sussurrou para que apenas Lúcifer ouvisse, mas Chloe acabou ouvindo e arregalou os olhos.

– Vamos nos apresentar em outro lugar. – A loira disse rapidamente e puxou Morningstar pelo braço, o levando para um lugar mais afastado.

– Desculpe por isso... - Chloe disse envergonhada, Lúcifer sorriu e estendeu sua mão.

– Lúcifer Morningstar, já devem ter falado de mim. – Decker pegou em sua mão e apertou a mesma, era enorme comparada a sua.

– O verdadeiro diabo, pelo que Mazikeen me disse.

– O próprio, detective... – Tentou se lembrar do nome dela.

– Chloe, Chloe Decker. – Lúcifer a analisou de cima para baixo, tendo a impressão que já a viu em algum lugar.

– Já nos conhecemos? Tenho a impressão que já lhe vi em algum lugar... – Chloe corou, já tendo em mente da onde ele a conhecia. – Já dormimos juntos? – Ele simplesmente disparou, Chloe o olhou indignada, ele claramente era alguém que ela não esperava.

– Não!

– Acho que já transamos, mas você apenas não lembra. – Sorriu sarcásticos, Decker revirou os olhos. Como pode pensar que ele era alguém legal?

– Não dormimos juntos ok? Se tivéssemos, eu com certeza lembraria. – Novamente ela revirou os olhos e começou a caminhar na direção de sua mesa, Lúcifer a seguiu com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

A loira se sentou em sua cadeira e começou a procurar os papéis de seu novo caso. Lúcifer puxou uma cadeira que estava ao seu lado, e se sentou na mesma. Analisando cada passo da loira.

– Acabo de me lembrar da onde te conheço. – Chloe engole seco e respira fundo, esperando o que estava por vir. – Você é aquela garota nua, saindo da jacuzzi em Hot Tub High School! – Lúcifer comentou contente por ter se lembrado. Chloe massageou as temporadas.

– Eu fiz isso quando tinha apenas dezessete anos. Foi um erro. – Disse calma e voltou a analisar os papéis. – Vamos, temos um primeiro caso.

Lúcifer se levantou animado e seguiu Chloe até o elevador.

Na cena do crime, estava Ella analisando o corpo e tirando fotos do mesmo. Havia um enorme corte no peito da vítima, uma poça de sangue cobria aquela parte.

– Bom, pelo que entendi aqui, o nosso assassino quis uma morte rápida. Por isso o corte no peito, mas, ele acabou errando o coração e acertando no lado direito do peito. – Chloe e Lúcifer se aproximaram mais e analisaram.

– Como pode alguém errar o lado do coração, todos sabem que é do lado esquerdo. – Lúcifer zombou.

– Talvez nosso assassino não era muito bem em ciências. – Disse Ella.

– Algum sinal da arma do crime?

– Não, mas pelo tamanho do corte, digo que estamos procurando algo que pareça um estilete.

– Vai ser fácil achar um estilete nessa minúscula casa. – Lúcifer começou a andar e a tocar em tudo. Chloe revirou os olhos.

– Está gostando do Sr. Morningstar? – Perguntou Lopez baixinho.

– Ele é tudo o que eu não pensava! Ele parece ser alguém atirado, não leva nada a sério, e...

– Detective! Acho que encontrei algo. – Morningstar gritou de longe, Chloe foi de encontro ao mesmo, e ele segurava um porta retrato em mãos de uma bela loira, apenas de biquíni. – Acha que ela está por perto? Quero pedir o seu número. – Chloe o encarou sério e revirou os olhos. Ele com certeza não era um bom parceiro. Ao cair os olhos para o quadro Chloe reparou algo, havia um pequeno papel atrás da moldura. Ela pegou o mesmo é o retirou dali de trás.

– Por incrível que pareça, essa sua estúpida atitude ajudou.

Após um dia tentando resolver o caso, ele foi solucionado. O assassino era o advogado do homem, que queria roubar toda a sua fortuna.

– Foi bom trabalhar com você Detetive Decker. – Lúcifer disse sorrindo.

Chloe o achou uma pessoa que não se focava fácil no caso, estava sempre brincando e fazendo brincadeiras. Mas ele conseguiu fazer coisas que ninguém mais fez, a fez enxergar as coisas de outro ângulo.

– Lúcifer. – Tenente Pierce apareceu do lado dos dois. – Queria agradece-lo pela ajuda no caso, você foi de grande ajuda. E você está contratado. – O sorriso não cabia no rosto do moreno, ele adorou trabalhar com aquilo, principalmente com Chloe.

– Muito obrigado, Tenente. – Chloe ficava de longe, observando tudo. Aquilo era bom ou ruim? – Nós vemos em breve, Chloe Decker.


End file.
